Something More
by horsegirl888
Summary: Post Behind the Blue Line. xX.Oneshot.Xx


**Well, well, well. It sure has been a while. I really don't have a good excuse for not writing for the past little while, except that I have so much dance nowadays that I don't find time to do a lot of stuff. Thankfully, I just got a new computer a few weeks ago, so I can finally make Flashpoint video monatges!!! I posted the link to my YouTube channel on my profile if anyone is interested! I just had to write a bit of a drabble for something that I wished happened after Behind the Blue Line, so I hope y'all like it. I promise I will get back to Deeper Water ASAP. I was also pretty disctracted by the Olympics. Woohoo! Go Canada! **

**Disclaimer: Well, Christmas was a while ago, but my birthday's coming up in, hmmm....5 months! It's not too early for my present! :P**

* * *

"Decent?" a small female voice called from the door of the men's locker room.

"Yeah, come in."

Jules stepped in slowly. "Hey," she said, her smile turning into a frown when she saw that Sam was alone, shirtless, next to his open locker.

"Hi."

Sam turned to his locker, not paying much attention to the petite woman who leaned against the wall, eyeing him with curiosity.

"You okay?" she asked, trying to break the awkward silence between them, the one that had been there since the incident at the hockey arena the week before. Or, to be exact, since they had broken up.

Sam said nothing, continuing to avoid Jules' gaze.

She cleared her throat. "I know it's a bit late, but I wanted to say good job today, and last week for that matter. It was hard, I know, but the team is here for you, and so am I."

"Thanks," Sam mumbled, finally turning to face her. She held her breath at the sight of his muscular chest, trying to ignore that dreaded feeling of longing and lust that tugged at her heart that very moment.

_Stop it Jules. Stop right now. You don't love him anymore. _

"I was just curious, what would you have done if you did–" she could hardly bring herself to say it, but somehow managed to choke out, "If you did leave?"

Sam shrugged, "Why do you care?"

Jules couldn't deal with this crap, this awkwardness. Yes, it was her that broke up with him, and she knew that. It was the right thing to do. She needed this job, this team. It was her life. But for some reason, she began to doubt herself.

_You dumped him Jules. It was the right thing… or was it? Dammit woman, stop staring at him. Look away! _

"Sam! Stop it!" she yelled as hot tears soaked her cheeks. "Stop doing this to me! I can't take it anymore! You're my friend and I care about you!"

At the sound of her sobbing, Sam's expression softened, realizing that he had hurt her. He stepped slowly towards her and enveloped her in his arms, her face pressing against his chest and drenching it with her tears.

"I'm sorry!" Jules sobbed. "I'm sorry for being so hard on you, it's just I can't stand not talking to you the way we used to. Not laughing after good days, and crying after the tough ones. I miss you being my best friend and I know I let you down more than a few times, but would you give me another chance?"

_Geez Jules! That sounded retarded. _

Sam took Jules gently by her shoulders and looked into her eyes with his icy blue stare that she loved so much. Those used to be her eyes. He stared at her as if he didn't know what to say, not that there really was much to say. He wrapped her in a tight hug again and rocked her back and forth slowly. Jules closed her eyes and savored the moment, almost positive that she heard 'I'm sorry too' escape from his lips.

As Jules stood in Sam's arms, she though about the week before when she had sat in her locker room with Leah, wondering if Sam was truly going to leave the SRU. She thought about when she got shot, and how Sam had stayed by her side all night until she woke up. She thought about how she couldn't cry on his shoulder after Lew was killed. And lastly, she thought about that first kiss. All the times they had said 'holy shit they almost saw', and the special moments of closeness, just like this one.

"So, what _would_ you have done if you left?" Jules repeated after a few minutes, slowly sitting down on the bench in the locker room.

"I'm not sure. Go back to the base maybe, see how my dad's doing," Sam replied as he pulled Jules' favourite blue T-shirt over his head.

Jules smiled, "So you could really make a difference," she said in a mock male voice.

Sam laughed and showed his brilliant white teeth, causing Jules' heart to pound just a little bit faster.

_You love him. Admit it..._

Refusing to listen to what her heart was telling her, Jules turned and headed for the door. "I should probably go," she sighed. "It's getting late and I'm starving."

But before Sam could say goodbye, Jules noticed a photograph pinned up in his locker, causing her heart to stop.

"Who–Who's that?" she sputtered, seeing the picture of Sam dressed up nicely with a gorgeous red haired woman.

"Oh, Sheila?" Sam asked, Jules nodding sadly. "She's my cousin. That picture's from my aunt's birthday. Why?"

Jules let out a deep breath, hoping that Sam hadn't heard it. Her heart re-started itself and she smiled. "Nothing, I just thought–"

"You thought she was my girlfriend."

Jules laughed and dropped her head down, trying to hide her red cheeks. "Maybe."

"Ha! I knew it, you were jealous," Sam beamed as Jules straddled the bench between the rows of lockers. He sat down in front of her and picked her chin up so she looked right at him. "You were jealous."

Jules swatted his hand away and poked him lightly in the stomach. "No!" she laughed. "I wasn't! She's just your cousin after all."

"You say that now. What if I said she was my girlfriend?"

Jules didn't reply. She lay back on the bench and rested her feet on Sam's lap. "I'm glad you stayed Sam," she finally answered, propping herself up on her elbows so she could see his face.

_Don't you dare look into his eyes! You're falling for him…again! You have to go; the team's waiting for you in the lobby. _

Jules took a quick glance at her watch. It was almost eight. "The team's going for a late dinner. You coming?" she asked.

"Nah, you go ahead. I'm gonna go home and get some sleep. It's been a long week."

"Suit yourself," Jules chirped, shrugging. "See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah—Wait Jules!"

Jules pivoted quickly, and saw Sam looking down at her stomach. "What?"

"Come here."

Jules obediently went to where Sam was sitting, who continued to examine her. "I think you've got something on your shirt," he pointed out.

"What? Where? Aaaah!"

Sam slammed Jules down onto the bench and tickled her sides viciously while she struggled, trying to get him off her.

"Sam! What the hell! Stop!" she shrieked through her insane laughter. "Stop! Help, help, HELP!"

Sam couldn't contain his laughter as he saw Jules' red face, teary-eyed from laughing so hard. "What? Something wrong?" he cackled, continuing to tickle her.

"Stop raping me!" she cried out.

Sam stopped instantly, wondering what the heck she meant. Jules sat up, gasping for air, and fixing him with one of her famous death glares.

"You freaking suck!" she hollered at him. Just as Sam opened his mouth to protest, Jules picked up one of his dirty socks from off the floor and shoved it into his face, knocking him clean off the bench.

The two young snipers tumbled to the ground, Jules landing on top of Sam, with her face only centimeters away from his. The corners of her lips pulled into a smile as she lay on top of him, her arms on either side of his head keeping her up so that she didn't collapse on his chest.

"Sorry," she whispered as his deep blue eyes looked into her soft brown ones.

Sam pulled his hand up and softly pushed a piece of Jules' hair out of her face and behind her ear. As he did so, his knuckles brushed her skin softly, and she shivered, goose bumps rising on her arms.

"Don't be sorry," he murmured soothingly, resting his hand on her warm cheek.

Jules gradually lowered herself onto Sam so that her arms wrapped around his neck and her face inched closer to his. His warm breath on her face and his sweet smile drove her mad. She placed one of her arms under her chest, while her other hand began to comb through his tousled blonde hair.

_Jules! What are you doing? Get off him!_

Jules ignored the voices in her head, only focusing her attention on the tingling feeling that surged through her body, making her feel like a live wire. Slowly but surely, their lips came closer and closer together, Sam's hands still holding Jules' face, and her eyes still lost somewhere in his. This moment was perfect, both of them realizing that they were back to where they were only a short time ago.

Closer, closer, closer.

"Sam? You still in here?" Ed called, stepping into the locker room to find Sam lying on the floor.

Jules narrowly escaped when she heard the door opening, dodging behind a row of lockers and crawling into a shower.

"What are you doing, Braddock?" chuckled Ed, as Sam stood up and reorganized his hair and clothes.

"Sorry sir." Sam replied, ashamed. "I fell over the side of the bench somehow. "

Ed raised his eyebrows, not looking convinced. "I'm not even going to ask," he said as he shook his bald head. "Anyway, have you seen Jules?"

"No, sorry. She probably went home," Sam answered, his voice becoming distant as he and Ed stepped out of the locker room together.

Jules sat alone in the shower, unable to keep the tears from welling up in her eyes. She never got that kiss. She wanted it. She wanted it so damn badly. She wanted him; his warm body next to her in bed. She wanted the feeling of his muscular chest under her hands, and she wanted to feel the way she did when he kissed her passionately, that feeling of burning intensity when he made love to her.

_You had your chance, but you blew it. It's too late now. You should have just kissed him, for God's sake! _

As Jules sat thinking, she couldn't help but wonder if there was still something more between them.

**The End :)**

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read it. I know it was kinda fluffy at some points, but I hope you liked it. I really, really, REALLY miss Flashpoint!!!!!!!! Review please and thank you! :)**


End file.
